


Natsume is loved by many people.

by Yomidark



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Non-Graphic Smut, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic was inspired by the countless fanfictions and doujins pairing Natsume with every male he interacted it. 8D</p><p>I feel I may a bit overboard pairing with Shigeru and Shibata, but hey, maybe someone will like that?</p></blockquote>





	Natsume is loved by many people.

If Natsume had to describe sex with Kaname, it would be ‘Sweet’.

“Am I hurting you Natsume?” “Is it good here?” “Please, hold still.”, no matter how many times they do it, Kaname still treats him like it’s their first time.

He holds him, kisses him and takes him slowly, making every thrust count. He is sometimes clumsy, but Natsume doesn’t mind. In his innocence, Kaname doesn’t know Natsume has other lovers, that he lets other people hold him. He loves that about him.

 

* * *

 

 

If Natsume had to describe sex with Natori, it would be ‘Passionate’.

“Do you like it Natsume?” “You look beautiful like this.” “Spread your legs for me”, Natori actions and words are those of an expert lover.

His trusts are powerful, not as sweet as Tanuma, but neither as hard as Matoba. His hands press and touch his most erotic points, he suspects Natori could make him come just like that. He loves that about him.

 

* * *

 

If Natsume had to describe sex with Matoba, it would be ‘Sadistic’.

“Your moans look delicious.” ”Beg for it.” ”Which part do you want me to touch? Say it.” Matoba draws pleasure for him carefully, making every moan count.  Like he is counting Natsume’s orgasms.

His thrusts are harsh, sometimes painful, like he wants more pain than pleasure from Natsume. Natsume both hates and loves it about him.

 

* * *

 

 

If Natsume had to describe sex with Nyanko, It would be ‘Relaxing’.

Nyanko, his other half. One of the advantage of fucking someone that can turn into the perfect copy of you is that you don't have to hold back, talk or explain yourself.

Their sex is a roller coaster, Nyanko is always taking control of his body, pushing him toward something creative. He loves that about him.

 

* * *

 

If Natsume had to describe sex with Kitamoto and Nishimura would be ‘Funny’ but also ‘Exhausting’.

“Hey, Natsume, let’s try to that position!” “Don’t focus just on Kitamoto!” “”Hold still while I move” Their sex lacks of love, but instead it is instead forged under their friendship. It is different, but no less exciting.

They are always ready to try something new, teasing Natsume with their bodies, thrusting inside him at the same time. He loves both of them.

 

* * *

 

If Natsume had to describe sex with Shibata, it would be ‘Ironic’.

Pretty apt, since he is fucking someone that made his life hell. He is similar to Tanuma in a way, always asking for his consent. But he can also be a tease, which Tanuma can never be. A mixture between Tanuma and Matoba, perhaps?

His thrusts are still inexperienced, but Natsume encourages him. Shibata probably suspects Natsume has other lovers, but he doesn't care. It's not love for Natsume. Not yet.

 

* * *

 

 

If Natsume had to describe sex with Shigeru, it would be ‘Quiet’ and ‘Ashamed’ but also ‘Warm’.

 

I guess it was natural when considering he is fucking someone that is basically his father. Neither of them wants to acknowledge it, like It doesn’t happen, a fever dream. So they can reprise their roles of father and son like nothing happened.

Still, their sex doesn't lack of passion, Shigeru pushes himself into Natsume gently and Natsume accepts him. Perhaps he is the only one who ever know the real Shigeru. He loves that, but hates himself for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the countless fanfictions and doujins pairing Natsume with every male he interacted it. 8D
> 
> I feel I may a bit overboard pairing with Shigeru and Shibata, but hey, maybe someone will like that?


End file.
